The Financier
The Financier is the third mission chronologically and the 2nd mission to be released. in # Doors and alarms are set up. # Find and rewire the power box. * 0/1 in Rookie * 0/2 in Professional-Operative * 0/3 in Elite-Legend Financier # Eliminate or extract Ryan Ross. # Locate the wall safe. # Open the safe. # Exfiltrate with the objectives. (stealth only) # Start the helicopter. (loud only) # Defend the helicopter. # Restart the helicopter. (when a SWAT turns the helicopter off) # Escape in the helicopter. Guide Note: this guide will reference the map in the Additional Information section. Stealth Loadout: Bring a lockpick OR a silent drill; lockpicks are preferable. Do NOT bring a keycard scrambler. Microcams and trackers are optional. 1: Getting a disguise. The entire map is a hostile zone, so getting a disguise is important. There's three good spots to get disguises. The first is near Area A. The other two are near Area Q, but you'll have to watch out for cameras in higher difficulties. It's recommended to make guards follow you back to spawn instead of knocking them out and carrying the body; this is faster and allows you to interrogate them. Guards might tell you the safe location or safe combination if interrogated. You can knock out up to three guards in stealth; if you knock out four or more, the other guards will notice they're missing. Thus, you shouldn't knock out more guards than you need. 2: Disabling the power boxes. Before going in, you must disable the power boxes on the outside. The amount of power boxes depends on the difficulty; there's one on Rookie, two on Professional-Operative, and three on Elite-Legend. Don't let guards or cameras see you while disabling the power boxes, or they will get suspicious. Note that the power box locations are different every game. 3: Getting inside. This step is very straightforward; just open a door and get inside. Always open the door by the spawn. It's recommended to open at least one other door, too. 4: Getting the safe. The safe is hidden behind one of the paintings. You can tear them down one by one until you find the safe, but this might take a long time. Interrogated guards might give you the safe location, but you can only knock out three. If you're a Hacker, you can hack the laptop to get the safe location, but you'll have to wait for the hack to finish. When you get to the safe, crack the safe if you're a Thief or you have the safe location. Otherwise, use a silent drill. Keep in mind that this will make you suspicious, so you can't let guards see you. Once the safe is open, take out the hard drive. 5: Getting Ryan. There are several ways to take out Ryan. The first is to kill him, but you will get 50% less money and XP if Ryan dies. The second way is to knock him out in Room M, but he doesn't go there in Elite-Legend. The third is to knock him out in or near the balcony in the second floor. The fourth is to knock him out when he's next to the door by Area A. There are other ways to get Ryan, but these are the main ones. When taking out Ryan, you must make sure no guards can see you, or they will raise the alarm. It's recommended to get a tracker just incase if it's a hard diffculty and/or that you'll get caught easily, so then you shouldn't wander around as much, so you should use the tracker if you need to/want to. In Legend, there's a guard that always follows Ryan; you must take care of that guard when you get Ryan. Once you get Ryan, take his body with you to spawn and the game ends. Alternatively, you could take out Ryan before completing step 4. This is riskier, but usually faster. If you don't have the safe location already, make sure to interrogate Ryan; he will always give the safe location and the safe combination. You have two minutes after intimidating Ryan to complete step 4; if you take too long, the guards will notice he's missing and raise the alarm. Loud For this mission, the following gear is recommended: When doing Loud in the Killhouse, it is best to bring the following gear: * Either C4, Drill or Fire Torch (Check the “during” part for explanation) * 3-6 Health Packs (Depending on the amount of members in your team) * Raider-Aegis Armor * 2 guns (Experiment which guns suit you best in a gunfight) ' One of the biggest rules is to play Entry Point only with people that you trust. Depending on the difficulty, bring better armor. The following Chart will be the recommended Difficulty Armor ratio: ' * Rookie: Scout-Raider * Professional: Scout-Raider * Operative: Raider-Frontline * Elite: Raider-Aegis * Legend: Frontline-Aegis ' When bringing a gun, make sure to have attachments that will lower the spread and higher the damage. The two best attachments currently are the Ergo Grip and Suppressor. Suppressors increase damage, hence a good choice in loud. ' In the mission "The Financier" loud goes like this: Steps: Pregame: * Always make sure that all the players are aware of the plan, and know what to do, and when to do it. * It is always a good idea to keep communicating, either with a Voice Chat, or with Roblox’s own in-game chat. This also implies that you and everybody else have to take a look at the chat every once in a while, to make sure everyone is updated. * If you have a lot of equipment with you, you and your team should consider bringing the equipment bags you spawn with, with you to make sure you have everything you need at the ready. It is always worth the trade of slower movement for more space to carry things. During: * When you first spawn in on Ryan Ross' penthouse, you will be in a "Hostile zone". In stealth you would get a disguise and take out the power boxes. In loud, you can just shoot open the door into the main building, or on higher difficulties, drill it, or go through a window by shooting it. Opening any doors or shattering a window will automatically start loud. * Your current objective is to kill Ryan, and find the flash drive behind one of the paintings scattered around on walls throughout the map. First you will want to locate Ryan's panic room, which will be located somewhere in the main building. * Here you will have a couple of options. If you have a hacker with you, you can hack a timelock on the wall beside the panic room. This will take a little while, and is not recommended for higher difficulties, as the waves of SWAT will be a constant issue. * The second option is to drill the panic room door on two places. The drilling takes quite a long while, without drilling skills. * The third option I to use a blow torch on only one place, and is faster then using drills, but still takes some time, and you will need cover from your teammates to do this. * The fourth option is to blow the door up with C4. On Operative difficulty and below, only two are needed, but if you are playing on Elite or Legend difficulties, you would need three C4. This can be useful if you are playing on legend, because you need to waste very little time by the panic room door, but it can also be a dangerous move, taking up three slots that could have been used for medkits. Though, if you are playing with a big team, this usually isn't a problem. * The fifth and final option is to just bring a thumper to launch at the door, but this also takes up a spot of weapons, and with only eight rounds, this will sometimes become a problem. * When you have opened the door to the panic room, Ryan will be armed with a Raven, and will start to shooting at you. You only need to use a single bullet to kill him, so he shouldn't take more than three seconds to take care of. * When you are done, you will have to look for the safe with the flash drive behind a painting. There is no real strategy to this, other then trying to have a teammate with you to cover you while you are drilling the safe. * When you have taken the flash drive, you are to get out of the main building and head to the helipad, just to the left of where you first spawned in. You are to get your teammates and yourself to the pad, and start up the helicopter. * Now all you have to do is protect the heli until it is ready to lift off. This can become quite difficult, if you run out of ammo quickly, or don't have many medkits on higher difficulties. If you have no ammo left, you can pick up guns that SWAT and AEGIS troops dropped, but these will have very little ammo in them , so this is often a last ditch effort. When the heli is ready Rose will tell you, and you and your team will have to stand by the side of it to complete the mission. ' And congratulations, you did it! You completed "The Financier" on loud! ' Trivia * Ryan’s personal bodyguard is armed with a Raven on higher difficulties, just like Ryan himself. * Ryan's personal bodyguards can have weapons out without your status being Armed. * The Financier is the shortest mission in EP, excluding The Freelancer, as it's the tutorial. Appearing Characters * The Protagonist * Rose (mission coordinator) * Ryan Ross * Jackdaw (only mentioned in briefing) Additional Information This is a full map of the Financier. The first floor is on the left, and the second floor is on the right. On Financier, your rewards (aka money) will be halved if you kill Ryan instead of taking him to the extraction zone alive. Category:Missions Category:Loud Category:Halcyon